Lollypop Story: Hari yang Aneh?
by el Cierto
Summary: For SHDL. Hinata menangkap basah Sasuke yang sedang cemburu. Bete dan atau bingung, Sasu malah nyeret Hina pergi gitu aja.So, what will happen next? AU. Oneshot pendek.


**LOLLYPOP STORY: HARI YANG ANEH?**

**.**

**Specially made for SHDL [SasuHina DaysLove] **

**el also presents this fict for harunaru-chan **

**(this is for you, as el promise before. Gomen if it's bad)^^**

**.**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto **

**LOLLYPOP STORY: HARI YANG ANEH? (c) el Cierto**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini Hinata dengan sangat tidak biasanya, memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan ke mall sendiri. Benar-benar sendiri, tanpa teman-teman, adik apalagi pacar yang memang belum ia punya. Apa boleh buat, kedua temannya sudah punya acara sendiri di hari Minggu di awal musim gugur kali ini.

Setelah asyik menikmati suasanan mall, tahu-tahu langkah gadis lemah lembut ini sampai di area GameZone, sebuah tempat penyedia aneka game yang bisa dimainkan oleh anak-anak kecil sampai orang dewasa.

Hinata sudah pasti akan melewati tempat itu begitu saja, kalau matanya tak menangkap sebuah objek menarik.

Hinata terpana tak percaya. Beberapa meter di hadapannya, tampak salah satu sahabatnya. Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir model ekor kuda. Hinata mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk memastikan pemandangan yang didapatinya.

Benar. Itu Ino, sahabatnya. Dan dia tidak sendiri di depan mesin game itu. Ada seorang pemuda tinggi tegap yang bahkan meski wajahnya tak bisa Hinata lihat karena posisinya yang membelakangi Hinata, langsung bisa dia kenali. Sabaku Gaara. Dengan Ino, sahabatnya. Keduanya terlihat begitu menikmati _dance game_ atau apalah namanya Hinata kurang begitu tahu karena ia memang hampir tak pernah main _game_ seperti itu. Sungguh, dia tak bisa memercayai.

Hinata tahu Ino itu tidak benar-benar tergila-gila pada seorang Sasuke Uchiha sebagaimana temannya yang berambut merah muda, Sakura Haruno. Tetapi ia sungguh tidak menyangka kalau Ino memiliki hubungan yang istimewa dengan Sabaku Gaara, seorang pemuda yang terkenal asosial: dingin, angkuh, nyaris tanpa ekspresi itu.

Tetapi Hinata senang melihat kedua orang itu tampak menikmati kebersamaannya. Ino, temannya yang ceria dan ekspresif, sangat pantas bersanding dengan sosok Gaara yang dingin dan minim ekspresi. Sungguh, mereka berdua itu pasangan yang serasi.

Karena itu pula Hinata mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyapa Ino yang tidak melihatnya saking asyiknya bersama Gaara.

"Ah, kalau Sakura-chan lihat Ino-chan dan Gaara-san, kira-kira bagaimana ya reaksinya?" Hinata tersenyum sendiri membayangkan reaksi Sakura. Yang pasti jadi heboh.

Puas mengamati kedua sejoli yang sepertinya masih lama mengakhiri acaranya, Hinata memutuskan untuk melangkah pergi dari tempat itu.

Tepat ketika ia akan berbalik pergi, matanya melebar, kaget karena mendapati sosok Sasuke di belakangnya. Tetapi Sasuke, yang saat itu mengenakan _hooded shirt_ lengan panjang berwarna biru gelap dan celana jins longgar berwarna abu-abu gelap, sepertinya tak menyadari kehadirannya. Pandangan pemuda yang kalau rambutnya tak tertutupi kerudung kausnya, bermodel _chicken butt_ itu mengarah lurus pada objek yang sebelumnya Hinata juga amati. Ino dan Gaara.

Hinata menaikkan salah satu tangannya dan menggigiti ujung kuku ibu jarinya sambil memperhatikan baik-baik ekspresi Sasuke.

Setahu Hinata, pemuda di depannya itu terkenal dengan ekspresi datarnya. Tetapi apa yang Hinata dapati saat ini, Sasuke sama sekali sedang tidak dalam ekspresi yang dikatakan datar.

Semburat kekecewaan dan marah jelas terpatri di wajah Sasuke yang rupawan. Yah, walaupun tak pernah menunjukkan ketergila-gilaan pada Sasuke, Hinata tak menampik kalau Sasuke itu tampan kok.

_Kenapa Sasuke-kun seperti sedang marah begitu?_ Hinata berkata heran dalam hati. Dia lalu menoleh ke belakang lagi dimana Ino dan Gaara masih asyik bermain bersama. Lalu Hinata kembali menoleh lagi pada Sasuke.

_Hmm, apa jangan-jangan... Oh? Sasuke-kun menyukai Ino-chan?_ Hinata tanpa sadar mengelurkan suara seperti napas yang terengah saat ia sampai pada kesimpulannya sendiri. Gadis itu segera menutupi mulutnya. Namun suaranya tadi sudah terlanjur keluar, dihantarkan oleh molekul-molekul udara di sekitarnya hingga sampai di telinga Sasuke. Membuat pemuda itu segera menoleh.

Iris _onyx_ itu bertemu dengan _lavender_ Hinata.

"Kau..." Sasuke cukup kaget mendapati sosok gadis, teman sekelasnya yang pendiam, itu di depannya.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Membungkukkan kepalanya sedikit. Sungguh, dia ini memang pantas menyandang remaja paling sopan abad ini. "S-sasuke-kun..."

Selepas melemparkan sapaan dengan suaranya yang lembut itu, Hinata memutar tubuhnya ke kiri, bermaksud untuk meninggalkan tempat itu sesegera mungkin.

"Tunggu!"

Sasuke tak menyebut namanya, tapi Hinata bukan idiot yang tak memahami bahwa Sasuke menahan langkahnya. Karena itu, meski dengan hati kebat-kebit, gadis berambut indigo ini kembali memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap Sasuke yang tahu-tahu sudah berdiri begitu dekat dengannya.

"A-ada a-apa, Sasuke-kun?"

"Temani aku sebentar!"

"Eh?" Untuk satu suku kata ini Hinata tak mungkin gagap. Kalau tidak, bisa kedengaran aneh sekali kan?

"Hnn, ayo!" Dan tanpa repot menengok untuk melihat bagaimana ekspresi Hinata, Sasuke meraih pergelangan tangan Hinata dan menariknya untuk berjalan mengiringinya.

Hinata yang pemalu ini tentu saja luar biasa kaget mendapati perlakuan Sasuke padanya. Tetapi ia tidak punya kesempatan dan mungkin kekuatan untuk menolak. Maka jadilah, ia berjalan beriringan dengan Sasuke meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sasuke terus saja saja mencengkram pergelangan tangannya bahkan saat kemudian mereka menuruni eskalator. Hinata hanya bisa menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah alami yang kini nyata terpeta di pipi putihnya.

Begitu sampai di lantai dasar, Sasuke tak juga melepaskan cengkraman tangannya. Bahkan kemudian pemuda itu membawa Hinata keluar begitu saja dari pusat perbelanjaan itu.

Kalau begini caranya, Hinata harus mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia tidak mau menimbulkan kesalahpahaman publik mengingat begitu keluar dari mall, mereka bisa saja berpapasan dengan ayahnya, gurunya dan yang paling parah, para _fans girl_ Sasuke yang jumlahnya tak bisa dihitung dengan jari-jari orang satu RT itu.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun... lepaskan t-tanganku."

Sasuke tak menyahuti namun menghentikan langkahnya begitu saja membuat Hinata juga ikut berhenti mendadak dan nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan.

Pelan, Sasuke menoleh padanya. "Kenapa? Kau keberatan?"

Hinata memandang takut-takut pada pemuda Uchiha itu. "Umm... i-itu.. s-sakit ka-kau..."

Belum sampai Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke sudah menangkap maksudnya dan melepaskan cengkramannya begitu saja.

Hinata segera mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang baru dicengkram Sasuke sepanjang perjalanan dari tempat game yang ada di lantai empat ke lantai dasar itu.

Sepertinya memang benar Sasuke terlalu kencang mencengkram tangan Hinata karena kini Sasuke bisa melihat ada sedikit ruam merah di pergelangan gadis di hadapannya itu. Mau tak mau ia jadi merasa sedikit bersalah. Tetapi, ia tidak mungkin meminta maaf.

"Aa, aku tak bermaksud kasar," kata Sasuke akhirnya.

Hinata mendongakkan sedikit kepalanya untuk kembali menatap Sasuke. Ia bisa membaca rasa bersalah pemuda itu meski Sasuke berusaha menyembunyikannya. "I-ini tidak apa-apa kok. T-tidak perlu dipikirkan."

Sebuah senyum ragu melengkapi perkataan Hinata itu. Membuat Sasuke menatapnya lekat. "Baiklah, kalu begitu kita bisa jalan bersama sebentar. Berjalanlah di sampingku, jangan di belakangku."

"Eh?"

"Apa masih kurang jelas?" Sasuke jadi sedikit jenuh juga karena merasa Hinata terlalu lelet.

"B-bukan itu. T-tapi, kalau berjalan di samping Sasuke itu... nanti bagaimana kalau dilihat orang?"

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengajakmu ke hutan biar kita bisa jalan tanpa dilihat orang. Kau mau?"

"A-apa?" mata lavender Hinata membulat saking terkejutnya.

Sasuke tak kuasa menahan gelinya melihat ekspresi keterkejutan Hinata itu. Tawanya sudah pasti pecah jika saja ia tak segera menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya.

Hinata hanya melongo mendapati ekspresi Sasuke yang menahan tawa hingga punggungnya sedikit membungkuk itu.

"S-Sasuke-kun? K-kau kenapa? T-tadi itu tak serius kan?"

"Apa? Mengajakmu jalan di hutan? Kalau kau memang mau, aku bisa."

"J-jangan! A-aku tidak mau pergi ke hutan. I-itu menakutkan."

Tanpa disadarinya, Sasuke tersenyum geli. Dan ini pertama kalinya bagi Hinata melihat Uchiha yang terkenal dingin itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyum.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

"Sudahlah. Ayo, ikut aku! Kau ini benar-benar lucu, Hinata."

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengiringi langkah Sasuke. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia tak menolak. Ah, sedari awal hari ini dia memang sudah melakukan perbedaan dari hari biasanya. Hari ini, dia jalan-jalan sendiri ke mall. Sungguh bukan dia kan? Lalu, dia bertemu Sasuke dan berjalan bersamanya. Hinata tak bisa mempercayainya.

Tak ada lagi kata yang terucap sementara langkah-langkah kaki mereka menapaki trotoar yang panjang di area yang merupakan pusat perbelanjaan di Tokyo itu. Hanya sesekali Hinata akan mendengar bisik-bisik atau kikikan gadis-gadis yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan mereka. Apalagi penyebabnya kalau bukan sosok seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang kini berjalan di sampingnya.

_Kalau terus berjalan seperti ini, sedekat ini, aku dan Sasuke-kun seperti pasangan yang berkencan. _Hinata buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pikiran yang tiba-tiba _nyelonong_ tanpa permisi ke dalam benaknya itu. Pipinya sampai merona sendiri. Pelan dipukulnya sisi kepalanya dengan salah satu tangannya. Ia tidak sadar kalau apa yang dilakukannya tertangkap oleh indra penglihatan Sasuke.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Eh?"

"Sudahlah. Tak penting." Sasuke kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan dan melanjutkan langkahnya dengan kedua tangan ia masukkan ke kantung celananya.

Keduanya pun kembali berjalan dalam keheningan. Yah, hanya di antara keduanya hening karena di sekitar mereka bahkan lebih daripada ramai. Orang-orang berlalu lalang, berseliweran tak mau kalah dengan kendaraan-kendaraan berbagai jenis dan merk memadati jalanan sore itu.

Akhirnya setelah lama berjalan, Hinata tidak tahu berapa lama tapi pasti lama karena peluh sudah membanjiri tengkuk dan keningnya ketika mereka akhirnya berhenti. Jujur saja ia sangat lelah berjalan sejauh itu, tetapi ia tak bisa menyuarakannya pada Sasuke. Ia tidak tahu mengapa tidak bisa. Karena biasanya, meski dengan suara tergagap sekalipun ia pasti akan mencoba protes.

"Kita duduk dulu," kata Sasuke lalu duduk di bangku batu yang kebetulan ada di dekatnya. Saat ini mereka sedang di area taman yang cukup jauh dari letak mall sebelumnya.

Hinata menurut dan mengambil tempat di sampig Sasuke. Hanya meletakkan sedikit dari bagian bokongnya ke atas permukaan bangku batu tersebut. Bukan apa-apa tapi ia tidak pernah duduk berdekatan dengan pemuda sebelumnya. Sepupunya, Neji, tentu saja pengecualian.

Sasuke menoleh pada sosok mungil yang kini duduk tanggung di sampingnya. Hinata sedang menunduk sehingga tidak sadar kalau sedang dipandangi.

"Kalau duduk seperti itu kau bisa jatuh, bodoh sekali!" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Hinata yang tak siap mendengarnya sampai terkejut hingga dia nyaris terguling ke samping kalau saja Sasuke tak dengan sigap meraih pergelangan tangannya.

Kembali.

Lavender bertemu dengan _onyx_.

Salah satu sudut bibir Sasuke naik membentuk sebuah senyuman. "Apa kubilang?" sambil berkata demikian ditariknya tangan Hinata hingga jadilah gadis itu duduk lebih dekat dengannya.

Muka Hinata sudah memerah seperti _Lycopersycom Esculentum, _buahfavorit Sasuke.

Belajar dari pengalaman sebelumnya, Sasuke segera melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Hinata.

"Kau ini aneh sekali. Aku juga aneh mengajakmu kemari. Haah..." Sasuke menghembuskan napas panjangnya.

Hinata menoleh ragu pada sosok di sampingnya itu. "L-lalu kenapa Sasuke mengajakku kemari?"

Sasuke sontak menoleh. Tak menyangka Hinata akan menanyakan itu padanya. "Aku tidak tahu." Adalah jawaban yang akhirnya dilontarkannya. Yah, ia memang tidak tahu pasti apa yang membuatnya menyeret teman sekelasnya yang pemalu itu sampai sejauh ini kan?

"A-ano... aku melihatnya, Sasuke-kun. I-itu... S-Sasuke-kun menyukai Ino-chan kan?"

"Hah?"

Hinata buru-buru menundukkan kepalanya kembali. Jemarinya sibuk meremas lipitan rok midinya.

"Kau jangan bicara macam-macam. Kau itu bahkan tak terlalu mengenalku, Hinata."

Diam.

Hinata tak menyahuti ucapan Sasuke.

Untuk beberapa saat keduanya pun kembali larut dalam keheningan mereka sendiri.

Hinata perlahan kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh untuk melihat Sasuke. Pemuda itu masih terdiam di tempatnya, di sampingnya. Tampak mendongak mengamati birunya langit musim gugur. Sore itu memang cerah sekali dengan angin yang bertiup semilir. Ujung-ujung rambut Sasuke yang jatuh di dahi sedikit bergerak-gerak karenanya. Tanpa sadar Hinata tersenyum.

"Kalau Sasuke memang suka, kenapa tidak bilang saja?" Ajaib! Hinata tidak tergagap memulai kalimatnya!

Pelan, Sasuke mengalihkan direksi pandangnya. "Kau ternyata bisa bicara tanpa gagap juga?"

Hinata segera menunduk lagi.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Sepertinya frekuensi tersenyumnya meningkat hari ini. Padahal beberapa saat sebelumnya ia baru saja mengalami hal yang tidak mengenakkan. Melihat gadis yang diam-diam disukainya ternyata memiliki hubungan khusus dengan sang rival, bukan sebuah hal yang menyenangkan bukan? Sasuke memang bersaing dengan Gaara sejak pemuda pindahan dari Suna itu hadir di kelasnya berbulan lalu. Mereka bersaing dalam segala bidang studi dan juga olahraga. Dan sejauh ini ia tak pernah kalah dari Gaara meski tidak juga bisa dikatakan menang. Mereka seri. Tapi hari ini, Sasuke menyadari kalau ia telah kalah. Dan semua karena salahnya sendiri. Dia yang sebenarnya menyukai Ino tapi terlalu gengsi untuk menunjukkannya. Yah, salahnya sendiri hingga Ino lebih memilih Gaara daripada dirinya. Pemuda itu tersenyum miris. Ah, lagi-lagi ia tersenyum.

"Hei, Hinata!"

"Eh?"

"Kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Eh?" Mata Hinata melebar, tak berkedip saking kagetnya mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu dari seorang seperti Sasuke.

"Hei! Kau ini suka sekali sih dengan 'eh'. Tak ada respon lain, eh?"

Menunduk, Hinata menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal.

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana?"

Sasuke mendesah. "Habis dengan 'eh', kau jadi peniru ucapan?"

"Bukan begitu. A-ku hanya belum mengerti maksud Sasuke." Sepertinya kebiasaan Hinata yang gagap mulai sembuh. Secepat itukah?

"Sudahlah. Kuantar kau pulang sekarang!" Sasuke berdiri.

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengikuti gerak Sasuke. Ikut berdiri lalu berjalan di samping pemuda itu seperti sebelumnya.

Keheningan, lagi-lagi mengisi perjalanan mereka menuju tempat dimana mobil Sasuke terparkir. Lumayan jauh juga letaknya karena Sasuke memarkir mobilnya di tempat parkir mall yang tadi mereka tinggalkan.

Meski kembali ke tempat semula, tapi mereka mengambil jalur yang berbeda sehingga pemandangan yang mereka dapati pun berbeda.

Setelah beberapa saat melangkah dalam diam, tiba-tiba Hinata menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah kios kecil yang sepertinya khusus menjual permen lolly. Ada berbagai macam _lollypop_ tersuguh di meja konter kios kecil tersebut.

Sasuke memang ikut menghentikan langkahnya untuk menunggu Hinata, tapi ia tak mengikuti gerak gadis itu menghampiri sang penjual _lollypop_.

Tampak Hinata berbicara sedikit lalu mengambil dua permen _lolly_ putih ukuran besar dengan bentuk bundar bermotif spiral warna-warni kemudian menyerahkan selembar uang pada sang penjual yang tersenyum senang karena dagangannya dibeli dengan harga lebih. Dikatakan begitu karena Hinata menolak kembaliannya, padahal uang yang digunakannya tadi cukup besar. Sasuke tersenyum sendiri melihatnya. Namun ia buru-buru memandang ke arah lain begitu Hinata berbalik kembali padanya. Ia tidak mau terpergok sedang mengamati gadis itu meski kenyataannya begitu.

"Ini buat Sasuke," Hinata mengulurkan salah satu permen _lolly_ yang dibelinya pada Sasuke yang tercengang.

"K-Kau tidak serius memberiku itu kan?" Wah, Sasuke kok jadi tergagap begitu? Apa dia ketularan Hinata ya? Hmm...

"Aku serius kok. _Lollypop_ ini sangat enak. Selain itu efektif untuk orang yang sedang _bad mood_. Cocok untuk Sasuke-kun sekarang."

Sasuke mendengus. "Yang benar saja! Bahkan jika itu adalah satu-satunya benda yang bisa dimakan di dunia ini, aku tidak akan memakannya. Lagipula, aku tidak suka makanan manis."

Hinata tetap mengulurkan permen _lolly_ itu pada Sasuke dengan senyumnya yang tulus. "Tapi, ini benar-benar efektif, Sasuke-kun. Kami, maksudku, Ino-chan, Sakura-chan dan aku selalu makan permen ini jika lagi _bad mood_. Rasanya menyenangkan. Percaya padaku."

Sungguh, entah keajaiban apa sampai Hinata bisa berkata selancar itu pada seorang Sasuke yang notabene tidak terlalu dekat dengannya. Padahal, selama ini ia hanya bisa bicara dengan normal tanpa gagap hanya dengan sahabat-sahabat dekat dan adiknya saja, karena bahkan pada ayahnya dan Neji pun dia sering tergagap.

Untunglah kegigihan Hinata yang langka ini berhasil menggoyahkan pertahanan Sasuke yang bersikeras menolak pemberiannya. Maka dengan sangat enggan diterimanya juga uluran permen _lolly_ itu.

"Tapi jangan harap aku akan benar-benar memakannya."

"Asal tidak dibuang, tidak apa-apa," ucap Hinata tak lupa dengan senyum senang karena pemberiannya telah diterima.

"Hnn, aku tidak janji." Sasuke lalu segera melanjutkan langkahnya dengan Hinata mengiringinya.

Angin kembali bertiup lembut. Semburat jingga matahari sore telah memendar di ufuk barat. Daun-daun beterbangan, berpindah dari tempat sebelumnya ke tempat selanjutnya seiring arah hembusan sang angin.

"Terima kasih telah mengantar, Sasuke-kun." Hinata membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan. Dia telah sampai di depan rumahnya dan turun dari mobil Sasuke yang mengantarnya.

"Hnn..." adalah balasan yang dikeluarkan Sasuke sebelum kembali melajukan kembali mobilnya meninggalkan halaman depan kediaman keluarga Hyuuga.

Hinata menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. Ia tersenyum memandangi mobil Sasuke yang semakin jauh hingga akhirnya tak terjangkau lagi oleh jarak pandangnya.

Kemudian gadis manis berambut panjang yang itu pun membalikkan tubuhnya memasuki pelataran rumah besarnya.

...

Sasuke sudah tiba di garasi rumahnya. Mesin mobil telah ia matikan namun ia tak langsung turun. Sepasang matanya tertumbuk pada sebentuk benda aneh di atas _dasboard_. Satu batang _lollypop_.

Sudut bibir sang Uchiha naik sedikit membentuk sebuah senyum yang sudah menjadi _trademark_-nya. Diraihnya benda itu. Dan kata-kata Hinata pun terngiang kembali

_... Lollypop ini sangat enak. Selain itu efektif untuk orang yang sedang bad mood. Cocok untuk Sasuke-kun sekarang..._

"Hh... ada-ada saja. Kupikir dia itu pendiam, ternyata bisa bicara dan sok tahu juga!" Dengan itu tangan Sasuke bergerak untuk membanting permen bergagang tersebut ke bawah jok namun sepersekian detik sebelum _lollyop_ itu jatuh, gerakannya terhenti di udara, seolah ada yang menahan.

_Asal tidak dibuang, tidak apa-apa._

Sasuke tercekat. Ia seperti melihat sosok Hinata di sampingnya dan menahan tangannya yang akan membanting permen permen _lolly _itu.

Tak ada kemarahan di wajah gadis itu. Malah sebuah senyum yang terukir dengan indahnya memancarkan ketulusan yang dalam.

Sasuke perlahan menarik tangannya, mengurungkan niatnya dan memasukkan permen _lolly_ tersebut ke dalam kantong _hooded shirt_-nya. Kemudian, putra Uchiha itu pun segera membuka pintu mobil dan turun. Sebuah senyum terkembang di bibirnya. Ah, benar-benar. Hari ini memang frekuensi tersenyumnya naik drastis. Hanya karena seseorang seperti Hinata? Hmm, mungkin iya.

.

.

**:::OWARI:::**

**-:quick typing, minimum editing, sorry for typos and errorness:-**

**... thanks for just viewing, thank you for reading and thank you very much for reviewing ...**

**el Cierto **

** Happy SHDL **


End file.
